fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidsville
This is like Universal CityWalk, but for families with youth (kids and teens.) It opened in 1996 and it's located in Chicago. Stores *Uh-Oh! Outlet *Backflip Drive *Claire's *The Chantilly Lane Store *Walmart *Bubblegum Street *Justice *It'Sugar *Big Lots *Family Dollar *Toys R Us Express *LEGO Store *DOLLAR GENERAL *TARGET *OLD NAVY *THE PLACE AND CHILDREN'S PLACE *JOURNEYS AND JOURNEYS KIDZ *The dream library *Musical Mart Eateries *Red Robin *Cracker Barrel *Uno Pizzeria And Grill *The Keg *The We-All-Scream Ice Cream Company *The Orange Banana Family Bar *BASKIN ROBBINS Fun Zones 'KidStudios' This stage is devoted to interactive live shows where the audience is invited along for the ride and kids are inspired to be a star in everything they do. It's also the home of talented entertainers with quality performances. The rules of the theatre are: 1. don't yell out, 2. don't litter, 3. don't smoke, 4. no eating, drinking or flash photography, 5. believe in yourself, 6. use your imagination, 7. if you need help, ask the backstage crew and 8. have fun. 'Cartoon Alley Mini Golf Complex' Cartoon Alley has 2 nine-hole courses and 2 eighteen-hole courses. 9-hole courses (EST. 1996): Adventure Avenue and Imagination Nation Adventure Alleyway has 9 holes themed to classic children's cartoons involving action and adventure. 1. Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel 2. Super Chicken 3. Roger Ramjet 4. Captain Planet 5. Underdog 6. Hong Kong Phooey 7. Gigantor 8. Sailor Moon 9. Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers Imagination Valley has 9 holes themed to children's cartoons involving fantasy and comedy. 1. Animaniacs 2. Dastardly and Muttley's Flying Machines 3. The Banana Splits 4. Top Cat 5. The Flintstones and Jetsons 6. The Mickey Mouse Club 7. Howdy Doody 8. Peanuts 9. Quick Draw McGraw 'Fancy-Free Fairway' This is a park full of rides, attractions, dining, shopping, shows, fun and games! Rides: Beat Bugs Village Established August 10, 2017, this is the newest part of Kidsville's Fairway. It has family thriller rides themed to CMN's Beat bugs with on-ride music from the show. Kumi's Rhythm Rider is a spinning, launched Wild Mouse-EuroFighter rollercoaster that has a pink track with purple supports and is well known for its 55-foot drop, hairpins, onride music, launch and braking Walter's Melody Machine is a bright blue Scrambler. Buzz's Flitter Spinner is a Chairoplanes similar to Swing of the Century at Wonderland. The Crick O'Wheel is a Ferris Wheel with swinging cars to add a thrill, similar to Mickey's Fun Sun Wheel. Jay's Skateboards is a whip ride. Jasper's Mystery Tour is a dark ride through The Village Green, established August 17, 2017. Other points of interest *Game On! Arcade - an arcade similar to Dave & Buster's. *Gift Shops - smaller than the stores here, there are 3, with one located at the exit, one in Beat Bug Village, and another located in the Fancy-Free Fairway. *Food kiosks selling ice cream, fast foods, and snacks. Birthday Balloon Drops In Town Square, people gather to wish birthday kids and parents happy birthday with a shower of balloons! Category:Kidsville Category:Locations Category:Attractions